Der erste Kuss
by blaueRatte
Summary: Worum könnte es schon gehen? Natürlich um den ersten Kuss von Ranma und Akane
1. Teil1

Wenn ich die Charaktere nicht ganz getroffen haben sollte, tut es mir leid. Dies ist meine erste FF, also seid nicht so streng. Nun genug der Rede, viel Spaß.  
  
Es war ein schöner sonniger, eiskalter und ruhiger Tag. Ruhig? Nein. Zwei Personen machten einen riesigen Lärm, es waren Ranma und Akane.  
  
Ranma, als Junge, und Akane liefen auf dem zugefrorenen See Schlittschuh. Oder besser Akane lief und Ranma, der immer noch nicht Schlittschuhlaufen konnte schlitterte nur, lauthals schreien, über den See.  
  
Auf einmal ein gellender Schrei. Ranma war nirgends mehr zu sehen. Akane lief zu der Stelle, an der er eben noch gewesen war und sah ein riesiges Loch, in das Ranma wohl gefallen war. Doch wo blieb er? Er müsste doch schon längst aufgetaucht sein. "Jetzt hilf mir endlich, Akane oder willst du das ich hier ertrinke?", Schrie Ranma, nun natürlich als Mädchen. Akane, erfreut das er noch lebte, half ihm raus. "Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte Akane besorgt. "Natürlich kann ich aufstehen ich bin ein Mann. Ein Indianer verspürt keinen Schmerz ", meinte Ranma und versuchte aufzustehen, doch er schien sich durch den Sturz das Bein verstaucht zu haben. "Nun im Moment bist du eine Frau, also komm, ich nehme dich wieder huckepack und bring dich zu Dr. Tofu."  
  
Bei Dr. Tofu angekommen, legte sie ihn auf eines der Betten. 


	2. Teil2

Der erste Kuss Teil 2  
  
Erst mal ein riesiges Dankeschön an die Kommentarschreiber. Hier ist nun die Fortsetzung. Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat..  
  
Schon kam Dr. Tofu und fragte:" Ranma was ist denn mit dir passiert? Das war doch nicht etwa Akane? Oder?" "Nein." meinten beiden wie aus einem Munde und Ranma musste Niesen. Nun besah sich Dr. Tofu Ranma's Bein. "Es ist halb so schlimm." beruhigte er Ranma.. Sie musste wieder Niesen. " Ich empfehle dir morgen zu Hause zu bleiben."  
  
"Nein, ich werde Morgen in die Schule gehen ich bin doch kein Weichei.." protestierte Ranma. Akane sah ihn besorgt an.  
  
Wie Ranma es gesagt hatte, ging er am nächsten morgen in die Schule. Doch aus dem Niesen war ein lauter Husten geworden. Akane fand sogar, dass er blaß im Gesicht war. Doch Ranma ging nicht drauf ein. In der Schule merkte er offenbar das es doch besser gewesen wäre, wenn er Zuhause geblieben wäre. Doch er lies es sich nicht anmerken. Ranma beschloß allein Heim zugehen, oder besser gesagt zu laufen. Denn er wusste das Akane nicht mit ihm mit halten konnte. Es ist nicht so, als ob sie es nicht versucht hätte.  
  
Akane kam außer Atmen daheim an und fragte ihre große Schwester Kasumi: "Wo ist denn Ranma, Kasumi?" "Ranma war offenbar sehr geschafft. Er hat sich sofort hingelegt und ist auch gleich eingeschlafen. War was heute Morgen etwas? "fragte sie. Doch den letzten Satz hatte Akane nicht mehr gehört, denn sie war die Treppe hinauf gestiegen und stand nun vor Ranma's Zimmer. Sie lauschte. Doch nichts war zuhören. Akane lies leise die Tür aufgehen und sah vorsichtig hinein. Als sie da so stand und ihren Verlobten beobachte fiel ihr wahrscheinlich zum ersten mal auf das: Er sieht aus wie ein zu groß geratenes Baby, richtig süß und doch so männlich.  
  
Was war nur mit ihr los? Eigentlich fand sie das Ranma ein Scheusal ist oder steckte da mehr hinter. In diesen Moment wusste sie es nicht. Sie blieb noch etwas so an der Tür stehen und sah ihn nur an. Beim jedem Husten bemerkte sie stark, wie sich seine Brust hob und sank.  
  
Hoffentlich ist er bald wieder auf den Beinen, dacht sie sich  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein Geräusch. Schnell huschte sie ins das Zimmer, lies die Tür ins schloß sinken und legte sich rücklings gegen die Tür. War es der Panda oder Nabiki oder sogar ihr Vater oder sonst jemand? Wenn einer von diesen Personen sie bei Ranma erwischen würde, müsste sie einiges Erklären. Darauf hatte sie im Moment keine Lust und auch keine Zeit. Die Schritte entfärten sich langsam und Akane's Herz schlug wieder normaler. 


	3. Teil3

Der erste Kuss Teil 3  
  
Erst mal ein Dankeschön an die guten Kommentare. Ich werde mich bemühen das der 3Teil dieser Story länger wird als die anderen. Ich rede mal wieder zuviel. Nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
Sie hatte sich wieder beruhigt. Nun sah sie sich fragend um? Ranma schlief immer noch friedlich. Akane ging sehr vorsichtig auf ihn zu. Wie kann einer so einen festen Schlaf haben? Fragte sie sich in Gedanken. Nun setzte sie sich neben Ranma. Aber warum sie das tat wusste sie nicht. Ihre Hand wollte ihr nun nicht mehr gehorchen und wollte Ranma über die Stirn fahren. Erschrocken, zog sie ihre Hand von Ranma weg. Was machte sie da? War sie verrückt geworden? Oder wollte sie das?  
  
Jetzt nahm sie sich zusammen. Ihre Hände zitterten wie Ästenlaub. Schloß ihre wunderschönen dunkel Augen und Stich ihrem Verlobten, nun aber absichtlich und sanft und seine Stirn. Sie war sehr warm. Plötzlich trete Ranma sich um. Akane zuckte zusammen. Zum Glück ist er nicht aufgewacht. 'Der Armer hat auch noch Fieber. Du sturer Bock, du hörst ja auf niemand, auch wenn es besser wäre. Ich versteh dich einfach nicht.' Langsam rappelte sie sich hoch und ging zur Tür. Doch bevor sie die Tür öffnete drehte sie sich um und sagte eher leise: ,,Ranma ich glaube du bist nicht so blöd wie ich dachte. "  
  
Sie ging aus der Tür und schloß sie total leise. Sie atmete erleichtert auf. Nun erschien  
  
Ryoga, der hinter einer Ecke hervor trat.' Seit wann steht Ryoga da? Hat er vielleicht das mit bekommen was ich zu Ranma gesagt habe? Na hoffentlich nicht.'  
  
"Was machst du denn hier. "fragten beide zur selben Zeit. Akane sagte: "Gar nichts. Ich darf ja wohl durch mein Haus gehen oder? " Ryoga stimmte ihr zu und ging weg.  
  
'Was wollte der hier? Ist ja auch egal. Jetzt ist erst mal Ranma wichtiger. Ich geh einen Eimer mit kaltem Wasser holen.'  
  
Das tat sie dann auch. Mit dem Eimer in der Hand schlich sie wieder in das Zimmer von Ranma. Dieses Mal setzte sie sich direkt neben ihn, fringte den Lappen der im Eimer lag, gut aus und legte ihn auf Ranma's heiße Stirn. Wie durch ein Wunder verwandelte er sich nicht in ein Mädchen. (Für Akane besser.) Ranma war offenbar in eine Art Fiebertrauammer geraten. Seine Phantasie spielte ihm einen schlechten Streich. Er träumte oder besser gesagt Phantasierte, dass er in seiner Besten Verfassung sei und das Jeder ihn schlagen und sogar besiegen könnten. Akane, Kuno, Ryoga und alle gegen die er je Gewonnen hatte. Für ihn war es sehr chaotisch und sogar sehr verwirrend. Wie konnte einer dieser Personen stärker sein als er? Oder bildet der es sich nur ein?  
  
Auf jeden Fall war er geschwitzt. Plötzlich wurden aus den Siegen der Leute, welche die ihn runter machten. Sein Vater beklagte sich über sein Benehmen gegenüber Mädchen. Akane beschimpfte ihn als den Blödesten Typen den sie kenne und Ryoga machte diese Sache nur noch schlimmer. In dem Ryoga immer wieder sagte dass Akane Seine Verlobte wäre und das er sich nicht in ihr Liebeslebern einmischen solle.  
  
Ranma, in Schweiz gebadet, schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch. Er erschrak. Akane lag auf seiner Brust und wie er merkte, schlief sie fest. Zum Glück wusste er nicht mehr was er eben geträumt hatte. Nun erstickt er schnell einen Hustenanfall denn er wollte Akane nicht wecken.  
  
'Aber was macht sie hier?' fragte er sich. Wie sie so da lag und schlief, fand Ranma noch mehr Empfindung für sie als sonst. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl das er noch nie so richtig verspürt hatte. Besonders nicht in ihre nähe. Er legte sehr vorsichtig seinen Arm um sie.  
  
Akane war eingeschlafen und sie stellte nun fest das was sie als Kopfkissen benutzt hatte in Wirklichkeit Ranma's Brust gewesen war. Was nach ihrer Meinung noch viel schlimmer war, das sie Ranma's Arm auf ihrer Schulter spürte. War er noch am schlafen? Sein warmer, gleichmäßiger Atmen verriet ihn.  
  
Er hatte auch gemerkt das sie wach war. Doch statt sie los zulassen zog er sie noch näher zu sich. Ihr war es nicht angenehm. Das spürt er auch. Nun sahen sich beide in die Augen und A Ranma lies ein leisen Husten ertönen. Nun faste er Mut und legte seinen Kopf schief. Er versuchte sie zu küssen. Doch Akane wollte das nicht und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. Darauf löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und stapfte zur Tür. Als sie dort angelangt war, riß sie die Tür auf ging hinaus und schlug sie hinter sich zu.  
  
'Was soll ich bloß machen? Wie soll ich in ihr Herz gelangen, wenn sie mir keine Chance gibt.  
  
Nun das war der 3.Teil.Ein vierte wird noch folgen. Und ihr könnt nicht sagen das diese ff nicht länger ist als die anderen beiden. Doch ich hoffe das sie hat euch gefallen hat. Würde mich freuen, wenn ich Kommentare bekommen würde. Aber das war's für heute. Bis bald mal. 


	4. Teil4

Der erste Kuss Teil4  
  
Auch dies Mal ein Dankeschön für die tollen Kommentare. Entschuldigung wegen den Rechtschreibfehlern. Mal sehen ob der vierte und letzte Teil auch so gut wird.  
  
Ranma setzte sich auf und dachte während einem Hustenanfall an Akane. 'Was habe ich bloß falsch gemacht? Ich habe mal gelesen, dass Mädchen auf Küsse stehen würden. Ich wusste natürlich, dass Akane kein gewöhnliches Mädchen ist. Aber deswegen, ist sie ja was ganz Besonderes. Selbst wenn nur ich das finde. Stimmt ja gar nicht, denn Kuno, Ryoga und viele andere Jungen wollen Akane's Herz auch erobern.  
  
Egal wie ich es drehe, nie kommt etwas vernünftiges dabei heraus. Hoffentlich habe ich nicht ihren Stolz verletzt oder so was in der Art' , dachte er. Er ließ sich wieder zurück sinken. Doch weil er immer über seinen "Fehler" nachdenken musste, konnte er in dieser Nacht kein Auge zutun.  
  
Akane lief in ihr Zimmer und warf sich auf ihr Bett. 'Dieser Idiot, warum hat er das nur getan?' In diesem Augenblick erkannte sie sich kaum wieder. Wegen so einem Idioten, wie sie ihn nannte, fing sie nun an zu weinen. Eigentlich wollte sie es nicht, aber ihr Kissen wurde immer nasser und sie konnte auch nicht aufhören. Ihre Tränen flossen in strömen über ihre Wangen. Ihre Augen wurden immer verquollener. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und hinein kam P-Chan. Dieses kleine Schwein sprang auf Akane's Bett und erst jetzt sah Akane auf. Für einen kleinen Augenblick hörte sie auf zu weinen. "P-Chan", schluchzte sie. Sie nahm ihn in den arm und fing wieder an zu heulen. P- Chan wollte sich aus ihrer festen Umarmung lösen, um sie zu trösten, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Unter tränen schlief Akane mit dem Schwein im arm ein.  
  
Jemand stieß die Tür von Ranma's Zimmer auf, so dass sie fast aus den Angeln sprang. Ranma hatte gehofft, dass es Akane sei, doch er hatte sich geirrt. Es war ein zerzaust aussehender Junge. 'Warum sollte Akane auch bei mir reinschneien? Nachdem, was er getan hatte. Es war auch kein Wunder, oder?', dachte er. Laut sagte er: "Ryoga was willst du hier?" "Ranma, du wirst dafür büßen, was du Akane angetan hast." "Ryoga misch dich nicht in Sachen ein, die dich nichts angehen und von denen du nichts verstehst", schrie er ihn an. 'Wie blöd ist dieser Idiot eigentlich? Er hat doch überhaupt keine Ahnung wovon er redet. Akane kann doch nicht so sauer sein, dass sie dem Trottel ihr Herz ausschüttet. Nein Ryoga wohl nicht aber P- Chan sicher.' "Ich versteh die Sache sehr wohl. Akane hat's du ihr Herz gebrochen und somit hast du mir weh getan. Du dreckiger Schuft", entgegnete Ryoga ihm. " Ich brauche dir ja wohl nicht zu sagen, dass sie stinksauer wegen dir ist, oder?" ,Ranma sah seinem Rivalen bestürzt in die Augen. Was er jedoch nicht wusste, war das Ryoga ziemlich übertrieben hatte. Sie war zwar sauer, aber doch eher traurig. Ranma sprang nun endlich auf. Er trug Boxershorts in einem dunklem Gelbton mit blauen streifen drauf. Nun waren beide so geladen, dass sie nicht mehr von ihrem Gegner abgelassen hätten.  
  
Akane hatte beschlossen Ranma zu vergeben, denn eigentlich ist er für einen Jungen ganz in Ordnung. Sie ging aus ihrem Zimmer schlug die Richtung von seinem Zimmer ein. Laute Geräusche ließen sie stutzen, denn diese Geräusche kamen aus seinem Zimmer. Jetzt beeilte sie sich in sein Zimmer zu kommen. Sie glaubt ihren Augen kaum. Der ach so arme Ranma, der eigentlich krank im Bett liegen sollt, prügelte sich mit Ryoga. "Was fällt dir eigentlich ein Ranma?" Ranma bemerkte Akane, doch in diesem Augenblick seiner Unachtsamkeit, bekam er Ryoga's Kinnhacken voll ab. "Seid ihr total verrückt geworden? Ranma wie kann man in deiner Verfassung kämpfen wollen? Und du Ryoga1 so was unfaires, du bist auch nicht besser. Jemanden zu schlagen, der nicht in der selben, guten Verfassung ist wie du. Das ist unfair.", schrie Akane die Streithähne an. Sie holte tief Luft und schrie weiter": Ryoga, du machst das du hier rausnimmst und du Ranma legst dich sofort wieder hin! Ich hole dir einen kalten Lappen für dein Kinn." Ryoga ging wütend auf Ranma, weil er sich wieder vor einem Kampf drückte, aus dem Zimmer. Kurz danach verschwand auch Akane. Wie sie ihm befohlen hatte legte er sich wieder hin. 'Akane.' Nach einigen Minuten kam sie auch schon wieder. Nun kniete sie sich neben ihn und legte den kalten Lappen auf seine Wange. "Ranma weißt du was. Ich wollte mich bei dir Entschuldigen. Aber ich meine es ernst. Damit du es weist." Erst jetzt merkte sie das er eingeschlafen war. 'Typisch, wenn ich mich Entschuldigen will dann schläft er. Er ist unmöglich.' Fand sie. Sie beschloß ihn in ruhe schlafen zulassen. Das würde ihm bestimmt gut tun. Doch bevor sie auf stand wollte sie ihren tollkühnen Plan, den sie sich vorgenommen hatte, aus zuführen. Sie bückte sich vorsichtig über ihn. Ihre Lippen zitterten. Und nun küsste sie ihn auf die Wange. Jedoch nur sehr leicht.  
  
Akane ging aus dem Zimmer, schloß leise die Tür und lehnte sich dagegen. Heute war es, dass erstem Mal in Akane's Leben, dass sie einem Jungen näher gekommen war. 'Ich glaube, ich habe daran gefallen gefunden.' Sie lies einen leisen Seufzer hören. Nun machte sie sich auf den weg in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Was komisch gewesen war, da Ranma gerade von Akane geträumt hatte.  
  
Akane schief diese Nacht aus gesprochen gut, denn sie träumte von Ranma. Sie lag bei ihm im Arm und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund. Doch plötzlich wurde sie aus ihrem wunderbaren Traum gerissen. Draußen war etwas ins Wasser gefallen. Sie lief zum Fenster und spähte hinaus. Doch nichts war zusehen. Sie atmete erleichtert auf. Nun legte sie sich wieder hin. Da sie nicht mehr schlafen konnte wollte sie mal nach Ranma sehen. Und nun schritt sie zu ihrem Verlobten ins Zimmer. Er schlief wie ein kleines Baby. Tief und fest. Sie setzte sich neben und strich ihm über die Stirn. Ranma schreckte hoch und sah ihr in die Augen. Akane erkannte sich kaum wieder. Aber nun faßte sie Mut und Küsste ihn. Doch diesmal auf den Mund. Und Ranma im Ersten Moment sehr überrascht und dann küsste er zurück.  
  
Nun das war der letzte Teil vom Ersten Kuss. Hoffe er hat euch gefallen. ( Vielleicht schreibe ich weiter mit anderen Titel z.B. Die Verliebten oder so was) Ich weiß es aber noch nicht. Dann vielleicht bis Bald 


End file.
